Ils se confient
by filmabouh
Summary: Les ninjas sont à bout, certains débordés par les missions , d'autres ne sachant plus pourquoi ils vivent, certains ont en marre de se cacher ..Ils ont tous trouver un moyen de se libérer de cette prison .. Vous retrouverez ici leurs confessions.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ils se confient

Couples? : Sasu/naru , Sai/Saku, Neji/tenten (implicite) ,Kaka/iru (implicite), Kangou/karen, Shika/tema,Sho/ino

(Je penses ne pas en avoir oublier, Mais le Principal est bien sur **Sasu/naru**!

Genre : euhh Romance ,angst, humor ( j'essairai ^^"et euhh )e pense que c'est tout^^"

Donc y'a du YAOI dedans comme vous l'aurez deviné :p Et Surement un ou Des Lemon (j'compte bien en mettre un dans cette fic )

ahh aussi , sa se passe dans le monde de Naruto , Naruto et sasuke ont 18ans donc ils sont un peu plus vieux que dans le manga, j'ai changé quelque petits trucs ..il y aura différent POV

Un petit résumé :)?

Voila enfin la fin ce cette foutue guerre qui a fait tant de victimes; Konoha est détruit , Mais l'hokage ne baisse pas les bras , Même en voyant tous ses compagnons effondrés il garde le sourire et décide de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son village. Il compte bien redonné le goût de la vie à ses amis ! Naruto fera tout pour les aidé à surmonter cette épreuve , Aprés tout c'est l'hokage ! Mais Cet hokage au grand coeur, a toujours tout donneé pour les autres , et lui? a t-il vraiment surmonté la perte de tant d'être cher ?.. Que ce cache t-il derrière ce sourire?

**_Je laisse le chapitre 1 en ligne , mais Je vais bientot le changé donc ne soyez pas étonné si ce n'est plus le même ^^"_**

**_Bonne lecture :)  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais envie d'écrire de me confier, oui c'est sa

Cela fait 6ans maintenant ...S'ils me manquent? , franchement oui .

Mais je n'attend plus rien, ni de les revoir , ni leur pardon

Il pleut dehors ..sa me rappèle beaucoup de souvenir, des bon et des mauvais

Qand il pleut ou qu'il fait noir c'est plus fort que moi

Je regarde par la fenêtre , Et je me dis

Que la vie peut être belle comme moche ...

Comme elle l'a été avec moi

Comme si vous pouviez me comprendre..

Non c'est impossible, à moins que vous aussi vous avez désérté votre village

Traquer votre frère, et l'avoir tuer alors que c'était la personne qui vous aimait le plus

Je ne vis plus, Je ne sais plus ce qu'est aimer, ni être aimé

Ni d'ailleurs être triste ou avoir peur, être en colère ...

Je n'attend plus qu'une chose

être sauvé , Mais qui y a t-il encore une personne qui pense à moi?

M'as tu toi aussi abondonné?

Sasuke

_Il laissa la feuille sur le bureau et partit. un léger coup de vent fit voler le dernier espoir de l'uchiha ..._

* * *

Different

Je ris, je les regarde mais je sais que je suis différent d'eux .

Je ne sais pas pourquoi , tous ceux que je connais, tous mes amis,sont si différents de moi . Ou est ce moi qui suis trop different? aprés tout eux ils sont pareil ..

Pourtant dans un certain sens je suis comme eux, mais si différente, je sais que si je leur montrait ce que je suis vraiment , ils ne me comprendraient pas.. peur de les perdre ? ou peur d'assumer ce que je suis réellement?

Je voudrais être comme eux et à la fois je ne le veux pas.

Pourquoi est ce si difficile de savoir qui nous sommes?

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi , dans ce monde si grand, moi qui n'a pas de mal à me faire des amis, ne trouve personne comme moi?

ou bien cette personne existe et ce cache elle aussi?

aprés tout , c'est vrai que quand on est une minorité on se tait, pourtant même avec elle, cette personne qui m'est particulierement plus chere que les autres, je ne me suis jamais totalement dévoilé, de peur de la décevoir? dans un certain sens oui , pas que elle me rejeterai pour ce que je suis , car je pense, que c'est elle qui est comme moi .. mais plutôt de peur qu'elle m'en veuille de lui avoir caché pendant tant de temps ..

Mais heureusement, je ne suis pas totalement different d'eux, nous avons même beaucoup de points commun, et c'est ce qui fait du bien , de savoir que l'on est pas seul et que on pourra toujours partagé quelque chose avec quelqu'un .

Sai


End file.
